candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 344/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 72 | previous = 343/Dreamworld | prevtype = Jelly | next = 345/Dreamworld | nexttype = Order }} | score = 30,000 | moves = 40 }} Difficulty *Although this level has five colours, one more than its counterpart in Reality, it is still fairly easy to create special candies. *The board is divided into a left and a right side which are connected vertically by teleporters. The ingredients spawn in the right side, but the exits are in the left. *There is multilayered icing above the exits, which must be cleared in order to bring the ingredients down. As board space above the icing is very restricted, special candies must be created in the right quadrant in order to break it. *The 40 moves provided are enough to clear the icing and bring down the two ingredients needed. *The moon scale is relatively stable. *There are two periods of moon struck, each lasting 10 moves. *The ingredients are worth 20,000 points 2 ingredients x 10,000 points per ingredient = 20,000 points. Hence, an additional 10,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' moves left. *'2nd End:' moves left. Strategy *Use horizontal striped candies to destroy sachets. Then, make matches on the left part. *During the moon struck, make special candies and use them. Earning More Stars Difficulty *Even though the presence of five colours should make it easy to create special candies and cascades, its Reality counterpart has four colours for all the moves available. Hence, it is harder to create special candies compared to its Reality counterpart. *The ingredients are worth 20,000 points. Hence, an additional 70,000 points for two stars and an additional 95,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *Even though the two and three star score requirements are the same as its Reality counterpart, the extra colour makes them hard to reach especially with only the same number of moves as its Reality counterpart. *The player is required to earn an additional 1,760 points per move 70,000 points / 40 moves = 1,750 points per move for two stars and an additional 2,380 points per move 95,000 points / 40 moves = 2,375 points per move for three stars. *Like its Reality counterpart, the positions of the icings at the start will force the creation of special candies to clear. This will give players plenty of points. However, an extra colour makes it harder to achieve that. *Once some of the upper icings are cleared, there is more space to create special candies and sustain cascades. However, an extra colour negates this advantage. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale, lasts for ten moves and occurs twice. This makes it much easier to create special candies and cascades. However, considering that its Reality counterpart has four colours for 40 moves, the moon struck duration is much too low to boost the score as only 50.00% (10 x 2) moves / 40 moves x 100% = 50.00% of the counterpart in Reality has four colours in the Dreamworld counterpart. Moreover, the first moon struck may likely be wasted due to the increased difficulty of clearing the icings. **Overall, the moon strucks may not be enough due to their short duration. *Even after the first moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies. However, the extra colour and the icings negate this advantage. Notes Elements Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Screenshot 2015-08-28-10-31-24.png|Mobile version Level 344 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:Moonshot Molars levels Category:Levels with 40 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels with regular teleporters Category:Levels with one-layered icing Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with 3-layer icing Category:Levels with five-layered icing Category:Levels with two moon strucks Category:Easy levels Category:Somewhat hard levels to earn two stars Category:Somewhat hard levels to earn three stars Category:Levels with more candy colours than Reality